Never Ever
by Vampy Proxy
Summary: She said never ever. He said a storm was coming. And the Beast, it still lied. A Series Three with Rose story.


**This is my first story for Doctor Who, and I'm a bit nervous about it. Please let me know what you think. A special thanks goes out to Lumendea and WhoMe-2 for helping me with this. I had troubles figuring out how Rose stays. It was a mix of thier ideas. Thank you guys so much! **

**I own nothing. **

* * *

><p>The Doctor couldn't quite remember how he got here, but that was irrelevant as he saw his precious pink and yellow human surrounded by a white light, her hand outstretched to reach him. It would have been reminiscent of her time as Bad Wolf, but the light was white, harsh, and almost clinical, not the soft gold, comforting light of the heart of the TARDIS, and the screaming. He could barely here hers over his own violent keening as she flew, ever faster, into that bright, evil, harsh light.<p>

Doctor gasped as he wretched himself from the nightmare. For a brief and horrifying moment, he thought that Rose really had been taken, that she was no longer with him. But the soft sound of her voice coming from the hallway, steadily getting louder assured him that she was here, still with him. Safe on the TARDIS as she should be. She had said 'forever' after all. "Doctor? Are you alright?"

He smiled brightly at her as she entered the console room. "I'm always alright!" he said matching his smile. Rose gave him a disbelieving look but she didn't press the matter.

Her face softened after a minute, and she asked, "Could we visit my mum, for a bit?"

The last thing Doctor wanted to do was visit Jackie Tyler, or at least that is what he always said. However at this fantastic, _brilliant_ moment where she is still with him safe and sound, he would do anything she wanted. Including visiting Jackie. His smiles soften, almost affectionately, "Go get packed then. We'll be there before you know it!" And he started to bounce around the controls, flying the TARDIS to the, hopefully correct, destination.

It was going to be a peaceful interlude between adventures, or so the Doctor hoped. And it was…until the ghosts.

* * *

><p>As the Doctor brought the clamps to the levers, he thought of where he might of have seen this room before. It gave him an eerie feeling a Déjà vu. He set the clamps down, pushing the thoughts out of his mind, and he quickly strode over to Rose at the computer behind him. He was almost to her when something on the desk captured his attention. The words <em>Bad Wolf<em> carved into a silver photograph frame, with the picture of a man and his dog below it.

Suddenly everything clicked into place. He hadn't been here. He had dreamed of this place. This place where Rose falls and falls. _Falls to the void_. His heart clenched. He prayed to whatever deities are out there, that his dream does not come true. At least that one.

He was broken out of his dark revie by Rose asking, "You ready, Doctor?"

The man smiled back, "As always!" She nodded and started towards that clamp of the right side of the room. Something inside Doctor panicked at this, and the word Bad Wolf seemed to jump from the frame and into his line of sight, never leaving his mind. A warning. "Rose," she turned to the Time Lord, her eyes full of trust, he thought she never looked more amazing than she did in that moment, "why don't I take that side. You take the left." She looked slightly confused but walked over to the other side.

The stuff of legends set up the clamps, and pulled the levers opening the breach. They giggled and smiled as Daleks and Cybermen were pulled into the Void. They're plan was working. Until the lever on the right side of the room malfunctioned, leaving it unlocked. The Doctor stretched his arms to reach the lever. "Doctor, hold on!" Rose screamed, her voice full of panic. He looked at her, and smiled manically before grabbing the lever, swinging around from the force of the Void, and using all the strength he could gather, he locked the lever again.

Rose grinned relieved at him (though panic was still in her eyes), and he to her, before her smile quickly fell as she started losing her grip. One of her shoes slipped off and into the Void, which was now a rippling wall, but neither noticed as they only focused on each other. Eventually her fingers gave out and Rose fell. But before either could scream at realizing what happened, the breach closed. Rose thudded to the ground, sliding a few feet before coming to a halt.

Rose lay on the floor taking deep, calming breaths as the Doctor raced to her. "Rose!" He yelled. She gave no response, still laying completely still with her eyes closed. He fell to his knees next to her. "Rose," he repeated softly. She turned to him opening her eyes. The amazing, gorgeous, _still there with him_, greenish brown eyes. He smiled softly, the 'I'm so glad you're alive' smile. "Are you okay?"

The blonde nodded but looked down at herself as if to make sure. "I lost my shoe," she said suddenly. The Doctor laughed, but it edged at hysteria. She grinned up at him, not a full grin with her tongue peeking out from her teeth; it was too soon for that, but a grin nonetheless. "I loved that shoe."

The Doctor shook his head playfully. "There are more in the TARDIS," he said simply, helping her up from the ground after he easily stood up. They started to walk away, holding hands as normal, when Rose stopped, consequently making the taller man stop as well.

She took of her shoe and handed it to him. "What am I going to do with a shoe?"

Rose shrugged. "I don't know, but you seem to do a lot of things with random objects. It might come in handy."

He sighed good-naturedly before picking her up, still holding the shoe. "You know, Miss Tyler, it is very dangerous walking around barefoot."


End file.
